CHOCOLATE BISCUITS
by Finda DaeJae
Summary: (UPDATE JONGLO !) AUTHOR COMEBACK! REVIEW PLEASE... / Kita dipertemukan oleh sekotak biscuit rasa cokelat. Aneh bukan? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita tidak dapat menentukan bagaimana caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal. / DAEJAE fanfiction / Daehyun / Youngjae / B.A.P / BAP / BangHim / Jonglo / OFFICIAL COUPLE
1. TEASER

**CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**

Author : Finda DaeJae

Genre : Romance, Fluff, AU, Friendship, Drama

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE COUPLE)

Other Cast : Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan, Moon Jong Up, Choi Junhong, and other

Rating : T

Type : Chaptered

Disclaimer : cerita ini asli milik saya, tetapi pemerannya asli milik kopelnya masing-masing dan kami semua asli milik Tuhan (?)

Summary : Kita dipertemukan oleh sekotak biscuit rasa cokelat. Aneh bukan? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita tidak dapat menentukan bagaimana caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal.

SHOUNEN-AI ~~~~~~ OFFICIAL COUPLE ~~~~~~~

Di mohon RnR-nya ya ..

Aku author baru , jadi dimohon dengan amat sangat Komentar, kritik, saran, atau pujiannya .. hehe ..

Sekian ..

Selamat menikmati ff ku ..

Semoga kalian suka ..

.

.

**TEASER**

.

.

Hay kau! Namja Chubby! Dengarkan pernyataanku baik-baik, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, walau sekali. Jadi dengarkan ini dengan seksama! Kau mengerti?!

Aku sangat mengerti kalau kau begitu menyukai **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**. Aku juga begitu menyukainya. Kita sama-sama menyukai camilan tersebut dan karena camilan itulah kita bertemu dan berakhir dengan kebersamaan. Ini adalah sebuah takdir yang manis bukan? Manis sepertimu.

Aku tidak dapat menghitung moment-moment yang kita lalui hanya karena kita dipertemukan oleh sebungkus kotak **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**. Dari bertengkar, beradu mulut, bahkan saling memukul, hingga pada akhirnya kita tertawa bersama.

Moment-moment berharga itu ada karena berkat sebungkus kotak **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS** dan otomatis itu semua karena berkat Tuhan. Takdir Tuhan. Bagaimana pun juga aku tidak akan pernah melupakan jasa-Nya karena telah mempertemukan kita.

Takdir ini teramat manis. Sangat manis. Begitu manis hingga mengalahkan kemanisan rasa **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**. Maka dari itu aku akan mendeskripsikan **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS** hanya untukmu dan kau patut berbahagia karena itu. Haha… aku tau aku berlebihan, tapi terima sajalah, kau juga sama sekali tidak akan rugi, aku jamin, bahkan kau akan mendapatkan keuntungan yang sangat melimpah.

Baiklah Jae, aku akan mulai. Sekali lagi dengarkan dengan BA-IK-BA-IK dan SEK-SA-MA. ARACHI! Dimulai dari huruf C

**C = C**inta itu seperti penyakit jiwa. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikannya.

**H = H**atiku seperti bom yang siap meledak kapan saja bila sedikit saja menatap matamu.

**O = O**rang bilang aku sudah gila. Aku memang gila dan yang membuat aku gila adalah kau.

**C = C**acing. Itulah kau. Kau bagaikan cacing yang selalu menggeliat di hatiku.

**O = O**mong kosong jika aku bilang bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu.

**L = L**awan kata dari benci adalah cinta kan? Dan itu artinya aku cinta kau.

**A = A**wan akan selalu cerah dan berseri seperti dirimu. Itu yang aku harapkan.

**T = T**idakkah kau pikir bahwa aku terlalu menggombalimu?

**E = E**lang. Matamu bagaikan tatapan mata Burung Elang yang siap melahapku kapan saja.

**B = B**iarkanlah dan terima sajalah aku yang selalu menggombalimu, tapi kalau boleh jujur, semua gombalanku itu benar-benar tulus dari hati.

**I = I**kan. Aku akan selalu membiarkanmu untuk berenang-renang di hatiku. Haha… lihatlah aku menggombalimu lagi.

**S = S**udah? Kau bilang sudah?! Ingatlah! Tidak ada kata "SUDAH" untuk "HUBUNGAN KITA"

**C = C**ukup? Jangan bicara omong kosong. Ingatlah lagi! Tidak ada kata "CUKUP" untuk "CINTA KITA"

**U = U**ntunglah kau segera sadar akan semua jerih payah yang aku lakukan hanya untuk mendapatkanmu. Lebih tepatnya jerih payah yang aku lakukan untuk cinta kita. Jerih payah yang terasa begitu manis.

**I = I**ngatlah aku jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi meninggalkanmu.

**T = T**idak Bisa! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa untuk meninggalkanmu, walaupun kau yang meninggalkanku duluan, tapi sepertinya kau juga tidak akan bisa meninggalkanku. Karena kita **S**. Apa itu **S**?

**S = S**elamanya. Itulah kata yang sangat pas dan cocok untuk kasih sayang kita berdua.

Dan itulah **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS** yang selalu ingin aku berikan khusus untukmu. Aku tau kau akan menerima **CHOCOLATE BISCUITS** itu dariku. Karena apa? Karena kau bahkan tidak punya banyak waktu untuk menolaknya.

Jadi intinya…

Maukah kau menjadi teman dalam hidupku untuk selamanya?

Oh SALAH !

Harusnya…

Jadilah pendamping hidupku untuk selamanya!

Ingat !

Itu bukan pertanyaan,

Tapi…

Itu berupa pernyataan paksaan untukmu…

Dan…

Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau tidak akan menolaknya…

Aku sangat yakin bahwa kau tidak akan menolakku…

.

.

ini teaser macam apa kawan-kawan?

Haaahhhh ya sudahlah, aku sudah berusaha dan semoga kalian menyukainya …

Di mohon RnR-nya ya … dan kalau berkenan di Favorite and Follow …

Aku author baru , jadi dimohon dengan amat sangat Komentar, kritik, saran, atau pujiannya .. hehe .. terimakasih \BOW/

Oh iya satu lagi, terimakasih bayak yang udah Read, Review , Favorite and Follow WINTER X SUMMER ku. Maaf kalau ff yang satu itu mengecewakan kalian.


	2. DANDELION AND CHOCOLATE BISCUITS, DAEJAE

**CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**

Author : Finda DaeJae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Main Cast : Jung Daehyun and Yoo Youngjae (DAEJAE COUPLE)

Other Cast : Bang Yong Guk, Kim Him Chan, Moon Jong Up, Choi Jun Hong, and other

Rating : T

Type : Chaptered

Disclaimer : cerita ini asli milik saya, tetapi pemerannya asli milik kopelnya masing-masing dan kami semua asli milik Tuhan (?)

Summary : Kita dipertemukan oleh sekotak biscuit rasa cokelat. Aneh bukan? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita tidak dapat menentukan bagaimana caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal.

SHOUNEN-AI ~~~~~~ OFFICIAL COUPLE ~~~~~~~

Di mohon RnR-nya ya ..

Aku author baru , jadi dimohon dengan amat sangat Komentar, kritik, saran, atau pujiannya .. hehe ..

Sekian ..

Selamat menikmati ff ku ..

Semoga kalian suka ..

.

.

INTRODUCTION

**DANDELION AND CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**

.

.

Anak laki-laki itu berdiri tepat di depan pagar kayu reyot yang melintang disepanjang padang rumput ilalang. Menghadapkan dirinya pada padang rumput yang nampak damai dengan berhiaskan Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh dan guratan-guratan warna awan khas sore hari. Semilir angin senja menerpa tubuh mungilnya itu dengan perlahan. Rambut ikalnya yang berwarna cokelat nampak melambai-lambai dengan anggunnya karena terkena semilir angin sore yang terasa begitu nyaman. Anak laki-laki itu begitu menikmati kesendiriannya di sana, terlihat dengan matanya yang terpejam nyaman.

Tak beberapa lama anak laki-laki itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Sorot matanya yang tajam terus saja memandang pemandangan yang menakjubkan di depannya. Anak laki-laki itu memandang serpihan Bunga Dandelion putih yang melambung tinggi akibat terkena terpaan hembusan angin sore yang barangkali hembusan itu hanya bagaikan belaian lembut, tetapi tetap saja masih dapat menerbangkan bunga putih rapuh itu dengan bebas. Pandangannya masih tetap saja terpaku kepada serpihan Bunga Dandelion yang melayang-layang bebas di udara, tidak tertarik pada apa pun selain benda berwarna putih yang melayang itu di sana. Dia memandangnya tanpa berkutik sedikitpun, senyum tipis pun tidak ia sematkan dibibirnya.

Anak itu masih belum bergeming. Dia menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Masih tetap terpaku pada apa yang ada di hadapannya tadi, tetapi kali ini pandangannya kosong. Tak lagi menatap bunga rapuh itu. Anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun itu sepertinya sedang membayangkan sesuatu. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang ada dipikirannya. Tidak ada yang mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya anak itu rasakan. Intinya dia menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Bahkan masalah sekolahnya pun kedua orang tuanya tidak mengetahui, kedua orang tuanya hanya mengetahui anaknya dapat hidup dengan baik, tanpa benar-benar peduli terhadap perasaannya, yang pada dasarnya, yang seperti kebanyakan orang tua lakukan adalah mengerti semua masalah yang dialami anaknya, terlebih lagi anak itu masih berumur 12 tahun. Orang tuanya, bukan orang tua kandungnya.

Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa dia adalah anak yang kuat. Ia akan tumbuh menjadi pria sejati yang tangguh tanpa meneteskan air mata sedikitpun. Dia bersumpah. Dia akan kuat, tetapi…, entah mengapa air itu sudah menggenang dikedua pelupuk matanya, bahkan dengan satu kali dia berkedip air mata itu sudah jatuh mengalir dikedua pipinya perlahan tanpa benar-benar ia sadari bahwa sedari tadi ia menangis. Anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun dengan badan yang terlihat kuat dan sehat, tetapi dalamnya rapuh dan mempunyai rambut ikal cokelat itu menangis dalam diam. Anak itu menangis sendirian di depan bunga putih rapuh itu.

Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh itu seperti merefleksikan dirinya. Menunjukkan bahwa sebenarnya dia begitu rapuh, bahkan sangat rapuh, sampai-sampai angin yang begitu lembutnya pun dapat menerbangkan badannya yang mungil itu dengan tanpa rasa bersalah. Semua orang telah mengetahui dengan jelas tampilan Bunga Dandelion yang tampak selalu rapuh, tetapi jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya, sebenarnya bunga itu merupakan bunga yang tangguh dan bunga itu juga bisa menggambarkan harapan. Bunga Dandelion mampu terbang tinggi menjelajah pasrah kepada angin yang membawanya pergi tinggi dan semakin tinggi seperti harapan-harapan anak laki-laki itu yang selalu melambung tinggi. Untuk saat ini, anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa berharap, tanpa bisa mengabulkan harapannya, tetapi ingat, hal ini hanya berlaku untuk saat ini. Anak laki-laki itu tidak mengetahui masa depan apa yang akan menantinya, bahkan mungkin harapan yang saat ini tidak pernah bisa terkabulkan, bisa terkabulkan dimasa depannya. Benar bukan?

Waktu terus berlalu, tetapi anak itu masih tetap setia menatap Bunga Dandelion yang terpampang indah dihadapannya. Bunga Dandelion. Bunga kecil yang bahkan warnanya tidak secantik warna Bunga Mawar yang merekah dan tidak seceria Bunga Matahari yang bersinar. Satu warna. Hanya satu warna, putih, symbol dirinya yang terkesan tenang dari luar. Bunga putih rapuh yang memiliki kebebasan untuk dirinya sendiri. Terlihat tenang tapi sangat rapuh, sangat indah dan memiliki arti yang mendalam.

Dan begitulah sosok dari Jung Daehyun, anak kecil laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang selalu terlihat tenang bahkan terkesan dingin di luarnya dan dia juga mempunyai kebebasan tersendiri. Dia memiliki kebebasan hati. Itu yang terpenting.

Anak laki-laki itu atau sebut saja Daehyun, tetap menunjukkan wajah tenang yang terkesan dingin kepada bunga putih rapuh itu. Seakan-akan bunga itu melakukan kesalahan kepadanya, sehingga seorang Jung Daehyun pun enggan untuk bermain-main bersama benda putih rapuh itu. Dia tetap diam. Tidak bergeming dan tidak tersenyum. Tangan kanannya yang sengaja ia masukkan kesaku celananya menambah kesan angkuh di dirinya. Anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang sudah memiliki sifat angkuh yang seharusnya sifat itu hanya boleh ditunjukkan oleh orang yang sudah dewasa.

Saat ini, tetesan air bening yang keluar dari kedua bola matanya sudah mengering. Hembusan angin sore hari itu yang mengeringkan air matanya secara alami. Air mata itu telah kering dengan sendirinya**.**Dia tidak menangis lagi, tetapi tetap sedikit sesenggukan seperti anak kecil pada umumnya, bagaimanapun juga dia hanya seorang anak kecil yang baru berumur 12 tahun. Daehyun mencoba untuk tetap pada pendiriannya, yaitu menjadi lelaki yang kuat tanpa mengeluarkan air bening yang selalu ia anggap sebagai air 'sialan' itu. Daehyun menarik nafas panjang lagi dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Serpihan Bunga Dandelion yang ia lihat tadi mengingatkannya kembali kepada sebuah harapan. Sebuah harapan pilu dari sosok anak angkuh bernama Jung Daehyun. Orang bilang Bunga Dandelion yang terbawa angin merupakan gambaran dari sebuah pengharapan bukan? Dan di sinilah Jung Daehyun, dia hanya bisa berharap seperti bunga putih rapuh tersebut. Dia hanya meminta satu. Hanya satu.

_Tuhan…, kata orang Kau makhluk yang baik, karena Kau baik, maka bolehkah Dae minta sesuatu dari-Mu? Tidak banyak kok. Hanya satu. Di mana orang tua kandungku? Aku hanya ingin tau di mana keberadaan mereka. Sudah, hanya itu._

Begitulah isi pikiran Daehyun. Daehyun hanya ingin mengetahui di mana keberadaan kedua orang tua kandungnya. Memang benar hal ini tidak sewajarnya dipikirkan oleh anak kecil seumurannya, tetapi jangan salah, Daehyun bukan seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Dia terlalu jenius untuk mengerti sesuatu. Hatinya terlalu peka untuk anak kecil seumurannya. Pikirannya juga terlalu dewasa. Karena ketidakbiasaan pada dirinya itu lah yang membuatnya mengetahui tentang kenyataan terpahit dalam hidupnya. Anak itu mencari semua informasi tentang keluarga kandungnya untuk mengetahui di mana mereka tinggal. Dia mencarinya sendirian. Dia mencari tau sendiri informasi tentang keluarga kandungnya dengan tubuhnya yang mungil layaknya anak berumur 12 tahun. Dia berusaha seorang diri menghadapi apa yang sudah ia putuskan dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia juga seorang diri dalam menghadapi keterpurukannya. Menangis sedirian tanpa adanya orang dewasa yang menghiburnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa kuat? Sudah kubilang 'kan? Daehyun bersumpah akan tumbuh menjadi lelaki yang tidak akan mengeluarkan air mata sialan itu. Baginya air mata adalah 'sialan'. Mungkin karena semua hal itulah yang membuatnya menjadi sosok anak kecil laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang angkuh.

Jika pada umumnya untuk anak seusianya, ketika melihat padang bunga yang indah, mereka akan langsung berlari kegirangan ke tempat tersebut dan bermain-main dengan puasnya, tetapi tidak untuk si anak angkuh seperti Jung Daehyun, dia bahkan terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar tersenyum dan membuka mulut, apalagi berlari dan bersenang-senang. Mungkin jika sekarang kau menyuruhnya untuk bermain dan berlari, anak kecil yang angkuh itu akan langsung pergi meninggalkanmu tanpa sepatah kata pun, tanpa ekspresi, dan tanpa tindakan yang berarti. Sudah kubilang 'kan? Bahwa Jung Daehyun merupakan anak kecil yang teramat angkuh.

Jung Daehyun merupakan anak kecil yang angkuh, tetapi dia terlalu tampan untuk menjadi angkuh. Dia terlalu mempesona untuk menjadi angkuh. Dia terlalu menggemaskan untuk menjadi angkuh, tetapi keangkuhannya itu tidak akan menutupi pancaran pesona dari seorang Jung Daehyun. kekurangannya hanya terletak pada sifat angkuhnya saja, karena untuk segala hal dia mendapatkan point plus. Maka dari itu walaupun tabiatnya seperti setan, tetapi dia tetap mempunyai banyak teman. Tampan, kaya, dan pintar, tetapi angkuh, itu lah sosok yang sesungguhnya dari anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang bernama Jung Daehyun. Jadi, Siapa kah yang bisa mengubah sifatnya? Siapakah yang bisa meluluhkan hatinya? Apakah seorang anak laki-laki yang bernama Yoo Youngjae yang ia temui di sekolah dasarnya? Atau…, tunggu! Tunggu sebentar. Siapakah Yoo Youngjae? Kenapa ada 'kemungkinan' Yoo Youngjae bisa mengubah tabiat 'setan' dari seorang Jung Daehyun? Tidak ada yang tau.

Daehyun mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya dengan perlahan meninggalkan padang ilalang yang berhiaskan bunga rapuh itu. Daehyun mulai bosan dengan suasana yang menyedihkan di sana, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu, bahwa seorang Jung Daehyun anak laki-laki yang angkuh itu bisa menangis, karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah melihatnya mengeluarkan air mata 'sialan'.

Ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kekeluarga 'palsu'nya dengan perasaan yang begitu datar. Terlalu datar untuk orang yang peka seperti Daehyun, begitu pula dengan raut wajahnya yang datar, bahkan terkesan dingin. Ada sedikit rasa lega dihatinya setelah ia meluapkan segala emosinya dengan menangis di hadapan padang Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh itu. Ia ingat, sudah lama sekali ia tidak meneteskan air mata 'sialan' itu, ternyata air sialan itu tidak terlalu buruk baginya, buktinya dengan ia menangis ia bisa merasakan kelegaan dihatinya. Jung Daehyun, bisakah kau berubah? Bisakah kau menjadi lebih baik? Sebenarnya banyak orang yang berharap agar kau bisa mengubah sifat angkuhmu, dan sepertinya kau juga mengetahui akan hal itu, tetapi kenapa seakan kau tidak memakai perasaan 'peka'mu dan lebih memilih untuk menjadi anak yang terkesan 'tidak peka terhadap keadaan' sama sekali. Semoga anak laki-laki itu bisa mengubahmu, Dae.

.

.

Senja dihari itu nampak begitu damai. Indahnya langit senja berhiaskan gumpalan awan khas sore hari membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan menjadi teduh karenanya. Semilir angin sore yang begitu lembut menerpa apa saja yang dilewatinya, membawa benda apa saja yang bahkan tak sengaja terbawa oleh alur angin lembut itu. Begitu pula serpihan Bunga Dandelion putih yang nampak rapuh ikut terbawanya. Bunga rapuh itu pasrah saja terhadap angin yang menerbangkannya. Walaupun terlihat seperti itu, Si Dandelion tidak akan khawatir, toh di manapun dia hinggap, dia akan kembali tumbuh dan bersemi dengan angkuhnya seakan mengejek angin yang tak sengaja melewatinya. Serpihan bunga putih rapuh itu terus saja melayang, melambung semakin tinggi, dan bergerak tak tentu arah. Sungguh, si Bunga Dandelion tidak mengetahui ia akan dibawa kemana. Kalau boleh memilih, ia lebih suka tinggal di padang rumput itu, karena di sana akan selalu ada sosok anak laki-laki yang selalu menatapinya. Si Bunga Dandelion merasa sangat special jika diperhatikan seperti itu. Dia hanya takut, jika dia hinggap di tempat yang berbeda bahkan lebih jauh, maka tidak ada yang akan melihatnya dan memperhatikannya selayaknya bunga special seperti anak laki-laki tadi.

Mungkin karena angin sore terlalu lelah membawa beban-beban yang diangkutnya, akhirnya si angin sore memutuskan untuk singgah sejenak di pekarangan rumah seseorang. Meletakkan semua beban yang diangkutnya ke tempat itu, mulai dari debu hingga serpihan Bunga Dandelion. Serpihan itu terlihat pasrah saja ketika angin menaruhnya di sana dan si angin beranjak pergi mengelana kembali. Si angin hanya berharap bahwa Bunga Dandelion dapat tumbuh dengan baik dan dapat diperhatikan lagi oleh seseorang seperti kemarin-kemarin di tempat barunya tersebut.

Dari depan pekarangan rumah tersebut dapat terdengar suara samar-samar seorang anak kecil laki-laki yang sepertinya sedang senang, kerena ia tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan berteriak dengan suara khas anak-anak. Jika kita melongok ke dalam, kita hanya akan menemukan 2 orang, yaitu wanita paruh baya yang menggunakan apron merah muda dan seorang anak laki-laki sehat dengan rambut hitam lurus berponi, kulit putih, pipi tembamnya yang belepotan karena bercak makanan, bibir plumpnya yang terus bergerak seperti sedang menguyah sesuatu, mata bulat cokelatnya yang berbinar memandang sesuatu di depannya, dan kira-kira umur anak laki-laki itu 11 tahun.

Anak laki-laki itu sedang duduk dengan nyaman di bangku yang menghadapkan dirinya ke arah meja makan yang di atasnya telah disediakan sepiring biscuit cokelat buatan ibunya. Anak laki-laki itu terlihat sedang makan dengan tidak sabarnya, terbukti dengan mulutnya yang tak henti-hentinya menguyah dan tangan mungilnya yang tak henti-hentinya juga memasukkan makanan itu ke dalam rongga mulut kecilnya, sehingga membuat pipi tembamnya menggembung lucu, karena tidak muat lagi diisi beban lebih banyak. Mata bulat cokelatnya yang semenjak tadi berbinar menatap camilan cokelat di hadapannya, kini terpejam merasakan manisnya krim cokelat dan renyahnya biscuit yang terasa begitu lezat. Tak beberapa lama, anak itu mulai membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjab-ngerjabkannya dengan lucu, seolah dia baru bangun dari mimpi terindahnya. Anak itu begitu menggemaskan.

Bagaikan tidak makan selama satu tahun, anak laki-laki itu begitu menikmati sajian camilan yang disediakan oleh ibunya. Dia tidak peduli pada keadaan di sekitarnya. Dia hanya peduli pada apa yang ada di hadapannya. Hanya peduli pada apa yang sekarang ia makan, karena biscuit cokelat adalah makanan yang paling ia sukai, tetapi walaupun begitu, ibunya tetap membatasi jumlah asupan cokelat yang ia makan dengan alasan sang ibu takut jika anaknya terkena karies gigi. Anak itu terlalu berkonsentrasi merasakan rasa biscuit cokelat buatan ibunya. Seakan-akan biscuit cokelat itu akan direbut oleh seseorang jika ia tidak cepat-cepat menghabiskannya. Pipinya yang memang dasarnya sudah tembam bertambah tembam lagi karena banyaknya biscuit cokelat yang sengaja ia masukkan langsung bulat-bulat ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat itu. Pipinya merona menghabiskan tanpa sisa biscuit cokelat buatan ibunya. Bahkan remahan-remahan beserta krim-krim yang tersisa dipiring, dijari-jarinya, dan disekeliling bibirnya tak luput ia jilati dengan lidahnya yang mungil hingga benar-benar bersih. Tak ingin menyisakan sedikit pun cokelat yang tertinggal dipiring itu dan hasilnya piring itu pun bersih tanpa biscuit cokelat satu pun dan tanpa noda cokelat yang tertinggal.

Setelah mulutnya puas bergelut menghabiskan biscuit cokelat tadi tanpa sisa, anak laki-laki itu menghela nafas panjang dan menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran kursinya sambil memegangi perutnya dengan wajah puas. Puas sekali. Anak laki-laki itu kekenyangan, hingga ia bergumam tidak jelas. Dia masih tetap bersandar disandaran kursi dengan bibir yang menyunggingkan senyuman lebar. Menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapih. Anak itu terlihat manis sekali jika seperti itu. Sesekali ia terkikik kecil menyadari bahwa ia sangat menyukai biscuit coklat yang lezat buatan ibunya.

_Aku harus meminta ibu untuk membuatkanku biscuit cokelat lagi…, mungkin aku bisa membawanya ke sekolah dan…, membaginya bersama Daehni! Pasti Daehni akan suka dengan biscuit buatan ibuku! Kebetulan Daehni kan belum pernah mencoba biscuit buatan ibu…._

Begitulah gumaman anak laki-laki berpipi tembam itu, dia bergumam sambil tersenyum dan ibunya hanya tersenyum manis juga melihat kelakuan anak bungsunya. Baginya, anak bungsunya terlihat sangat menggemaskan disetiap waktu.

Anak laki-laki itu menarik napas panjang lagi dan menghelanya perlahan. Setelah puas bersandar, anak berumur 11 tahun itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan berlari menuju ibunya dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Setelah berada dekat di samping tubuh ibunya, anak itu langsung melingkarkan tangan mungilnya ke pinggang ibunya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis dan Sang Ibu membalas senyum anaknya tak kalah manisnya. Ia mendekati ibunya untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang ada dipikirannya tadi.

"_Eomma_." Anak laki-laki itu memulai pembicaraan dengan suara khasnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Wajah yang menggemaskan dan suara yang menggemaskan pula.

"Ada apa Youngie?" Tanya Nyonya Yoo dengan nada lembut dan diakhiri dengan senyum cantiknya yang ia peruntukkan untuk anak bungsunya yang lucu itu. Beliau sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menghadap dan menatap langsung wajah 'cantik' anak laki-lakinya itu. Bisa terlihat mata milik anaknya yang cokelat bening itu memandangnya dengan tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang artinya dia ingin sesuatu hal.

"Bolehkan Youngie minta sesuatu?" Tanya Youngjae –anak menggemaskan itu- kepada ibunya dengan nada riang dengan pipi tembam yang sekali lagi merona. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan imut dengan mata yang sekali lagi berbinar membentuk _puppy eyes._Semuahal itu merupakan _aegyo_ andalannya sejauh ini dan _aegyo-_nya selalu saja berbuah keberhasilan.

"Apa itu, Nak?" Tanya Nyonya Yoo lagi, namun kali ini tangannya mengelus lembut permukaaan rambut hitam lurus milik Youngjae dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Eumm…, boleh tidak jika Youngie minta eomma untuk membuatkan biscuit cokelat lagi? Youngie ingin membawanya ke sekolah dan membaginya bersama Daehni…, boleh ya eomma…." Pinta Youngjae dengan manjannya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya yang sehat sekaligus mungil itu. Mencoba untuk merayu Sang Ibu.

"Daehni? Boleh-boleh saja, berarti eomma harus membuatkannya dalam porsi besar ya…, eumm…, baiklah, akan eomma buatkan." Kata Nyonya Yoo dengan nada lembut yang penuh sayang.

Yoo Youngjae memekik senang. Ia senang sekali. Rasanya sangat lega saat ibunya mengabulkan permintaannya. "Gomawo eomma. Youngie sayang eomma." Katanya riang seraya mencium pipi ibunya. Youngjae sedikit berjinjit dan ibunya sedikit menunduk.

Yoo Youngjae, anak yang begitu manis dan sopan. Anak itu mempunyai kepribadian yang begitu hangat, karena ia dibesarkan dikeluarga yang hangat pula. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang baik dengan kasih sayang penuh dari kedua orang tua kandungnya dan dari kakak laki-laki yang tentu saja itu kakak kandungnya, karena semua hal itulah yang membuat orang disekelilingnya menyayanginya dan merasa nyaman berada didekatnya. Dia juga anak yang periang dan baik hati. Dia selalu menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepada siapa saja yang ia temui dan membungkuk 90 derajat, sangat sopan bukan?

Sudah ku bilang 'kan kalau Yoo Youngjae itu adalah anak yang menggemaskan. Tingkahnya yang imut, lugu, dan apa adanya membuatnya terlihat lebih menarik dari anak kebanyakan. Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada siapapun. Yoo Youngjae sangat mudah mengekspresikan perasaannya, sekecil apapun itu, ia pasti akan menyampaikannya. Bahkan ia tidak segan-segan memprotes sesuatu yang ia anggap tidak sesuai dengan aturan yang seharusnya. Yoo Youngjae hanya ingin semuanya berjalan sesuai aturan, menurutnya jika semuanya sesuai aturan maka mereka semua akan bahagia, sederhana sekali 'kan pikirannya?

Melihat keluarga Youngjae yang begitu hangat, Si Bunga Dandelion tidak akan merasa kesepian di tempat barunya itu, tidak akan merasa tidak dianggap, karena akan ada seorang anak laki-laki lagi yang akan memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya lebih dari seorang Jung Daehyun. bunga itu yakin bahwa Yoo Youngjae akan lebih menghargainya. Yoo youngjae akan bermain bersamanya tidak seperti Jung Daehyun yang hanya selalu menatapinya di depan pagar kayu reyot tanpa mau menyentuhnya.

.

.

Jung Daehyun bagaikan Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh.

Yoo Youngjae bagaikan Chocolate Biscuits yang renyah dan manis.

.

.

TBC (Tuberculosis)…

.

.

**CHAPTER BERIKUTNYA INTRONYA BANGHIM !**

Maaf baru update sekarang, soalnya masih sibuk sama study tour solo n jogja …

Maaf sekali lagi kalo part yg satu ini mengecewakan kalian…

Bagaimana introduction nya?

Terlalu bertele-tele kah?

Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk :

army97, Okta1004, Maple fujoshi2309, Pitria, Kekejoko, JoKemato, Vellia, Chiaki Aizawa, tiggerccino98, angelHimes, suyanq, sellyapril, JoKeDaeJae, jung youngjae, okynavy, Jae1994, Jaylyn Rui ...

Kalau masih kurang greget atau kurang puas, bisa di kritik (asal yg membangun, jngan yg bash ya) atau di beri saran lewat review…

Bisa menerima pujian juga kok, hehehe…

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, review, fav, and follow…

I LOVE U JEONGMAAALLLL ~~~~ *nyanyi bareng B.A.P

.

.

Byeee semua, sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya …

*BOW *lambai-lambai tangan


	3. I'M YOUR STALKER, BANGHIM

**CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**

Author : Finda DaeJae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo (bisa bertambah)

Rating : T (bisa kok jadi M)

Type : Chaptered

Disclaimer : cerita ini asli milik saya, tetapi pemerannya asli milik kopelnya masing-masing dan kami semua asli milik Tuhan (?)

Summary : Kita dipertemukan oleh sekotak biscuit rasa cokelat. Aneh bukan? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita tidak dapat menentukan bagaimana caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal.

SHOUNEN-AI menuju YAOI ~~~~~~ OFFICIAL COUPLE ~~~~~~~

.

TYPO BERSEBARAN DI MANA-MANA

.

INI CHAPTERNYA BANGHIM ! SPECIAL BANGHIM ! FULL BANGHIM !

SO, BANGHIM SHIPPER MAKE SOME NOISE !

OKAY, LEGGO !

.

.

INTRODUCTION

**I'M YOUR STALKER**

.

.

Siang hari itu, sinar matahari tak begitu menyengat, entah kenapa begitu terasa hangat. Angin berhembus sangat pelan, begitu lembut menerpa permukaan kulit. Terasa damai dengan berhiaskan kicauan burung yang nampak bersahutan satu sama lain. Sinar matahari yang indah menyusup diantara celah-celah batang pohon. Memberikan sedikit sinarnya pada tupai kecil pemalas yang sedang meringkuk nyaman disalah satu batangnya. Tupai itu terlihat bergerak gelisah, mungkin karena silau. Tupai itu terlihat kesal karena dibangunkan dengan tidak sabarnya oleh sang sinar matahari. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa ini siang hari yang indah. Siang hari ini benar-benar terasa begitu nyaman.

Perasaan nyaman ini juga dirasakan oleh seorang laki-laki yang duduk termenung menatap seorang laki-laki juga yang duduk tak jauh dari dia berada sekarang. Lebih tepatnya dipisahkan oleh 2 bangku panjang di sebelah kanan tubuhnya. Matanya yang teduh memandang dengan kagum sesorang di sana. Senyum damainya tak pernah sedetikpun hilang ketika memandang laki-laki itu. Laki-laki berkulit putih itu nampak serius sekali menatapi laki-laki yang dia perhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak tadi. Matanya seperti diberi magnet, sehingga kedua bola mata indahnya tak bisa lepas dari "objek tampan"nya. "Objek tampan"nya itu sepertinya tidak menyadari jika dia sedang di perhatikan dengan lekatnya oleh si laki-laki cantik ini. "Objek tampan" itu terlalu sibuk pada kegiatannya sendiri, sehingga dia malas hanya untuk sekedar memandang keadaan sekitar. Itu merupakan kabar bagus bagi si pria cantik, ketika "objek tampan"nya tak menyadari keberadaannya sejak tadi, dengan begitu ia bisa dengan leluasa menguntitnya.

Si pria cantik benar-benar tak bosan memandangi lelaki perkulit tan itu. Dengan wajah tegasnya serta bentuk rahang yang maskulin, "objek tampan" tersebut telah 100% menarik perhatian si pria cantik. Terlihat lelaki berkharisma itu sedari tadi duduk sendiri dalam keterdiamannya sambil menatap lekat objek yang ada di depannya. Walaupun hanya duduk diam, tak melakukan hal apapun, tetapi dia begitu mempesona dimata lelaki yang memiki bibir tipis bershape-M sempurna itu. Senyum dibibir tipisnya tak pernah lupa ia sunggingnya untuk "objek tampan"nya. Ingat! Senyum itu hanya diperuntukkan untuk "objek tampan"nya, bukan untuk orang lain. Kali ini senyum itu semakin merekah ketika sang lelaki maskulin dan berkharisma itu secara tidak sengaja juga ikut tersenyum memandang sesuatu yang entah apa itu. Si pria cantik tak peduli dengan apa yang dilihat oleh lelaki itu, dia hanya peduli pada sosok "objek tampan"nya bukan apa yang sedang diperhatikan oleh "objek tampan"nya itu. Mengerti?

Si pria cantik menghela nafas dengan kasar. Dia begitu tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dia bisa jadi seperti ini. Kenapa dia bisa jadi pria yang tampak "ganjen" dengan menguntit pria lain dengan tidak elitnya. Dia sangat tidak percaya kepada sifatnya yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan ini. _Oh… otakku benar-benar sudah rusak dan sepertinya tidak bisa diperbaiki. _Begitulah isi dari pikirannya yang nampak selalu gelisah ketika memikirkan dirinya sendiri yang begitu "ganjen" dan "menggelikan". _Ini benar-benar tidak baik. Lelaki macam apa aku ini, Tuhan…._ Dia lagi-lagi mengeluh dalam pikirannya sendiri.

_Tapi… ini terasa… membahagiakan… ini benar-benar membuatku… bahagia…_. Pikiran labilnya mulai bermonolog. Senyum yang terpatri diwajah cantiknya semakin mengembang. Ia terlihat bahagia sekali. Sangat bahagia. Hingga senyum lebarnya dapat memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya yang terlihat begitu imut. Ia tak peduli apakah "objek tampan"nya mengenalnya atau tidak, ia hanya peduli pada apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. _Bbang… aku benar-benar tak peduli. Sungguh. Aku hanya peduli dengan apa yang selalu aku lihat._ _Aku hanya peduli pada dirimu. Kau harus tau itu, yang terpenting adalah… aku… bisa… memandangmu… walaupun mungkin kau tidak pernah tau aku…. Aku… akan tetap seperti ini… sampai Tuhan mengizinkan kita bertemu. Selama apa pun itu… aku akan menunggu hari itu datang. Hari dimana aku bisa melihat kau dan kau bisa melihat aku. Tanpa harus bersembunyi…_. Ia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh karena selalu bersembunyi dari "objek tampan"nya. Dia merasa dirinya begitu pengecut dan tak berguna, tetapi… walaupun bagaimanapun juga dia tetap bahagia, karena setidaknya ia masih dapat melihat "objek tampan"nya. Walaupun itu dari jauh dan tampak seperti pengecut. _Aku ini sudah berumur 17 tahun! Tetapi kenapa aku ini masih saja pengecut dihadapannya… ingat Kim Himchan! Kau ini sudah SMA… tetapi sekalipun aku sudah dewasa… aku masih saja belum bisa berhadapan langsung dengannya… dasar bodoh! _mencaci dirinya sendiri adalah kebiasaan akut dari seorang Kim Himchan.

Ya, Kim Himchan, lelaki pengecut, lemah, penyendiri, kutu buku, memakai kaca mata besar dan bulat, berambut hitam lurus perponi penuh, memakai kaos kaki panjang selutut yang tertutupi oleh celana seragam panjangnya, tidak populer di sekolahnya, selalu duduk di pojokan atau di deretan belakang-di manapun dia berada, dan... dia sebenarnya anak yang jenius, dia juga punya hati yang sangat tulus-atau sebut saja naif-yang tidak dimiliki oleh siapapun. Ketulusan itu akan menjadi lebih besar jika sudah menyangkut "bbang", sang objek tampan.

Lelaki cantik berkulit putih dan berambut hitam berponi itu menghela nafasnya dengan kasar untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah hampir 5 jam dia menguntit sosok yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan "bbang" itu. Dia bersumpah. Selama apapun itu, dia akan tetap setia menguntit sosok yang ia anggap sebagai malaikatnya. Dia teramat gigih untuk ukuran seorang penguntit kelas teri. Dia teramat setia atau teramat pengecut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki? Hanya sosok yang dipanggil "bbang" itu lah yang hanya bisa membuat sosok penyendiri dan tidak popular seperti Kim Him Chan menjadi sosok lelaki yang "ganjen" dan "menggelikan" dalam artian dia menguntit dan mengagumi seseorang secara berlebihan, tapi Himchan belum pada tahap psychopath. BELUM.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kim Himchan menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Bahkan kali ini sangat kasar. _Hai Bbang… mau sampai kapan kau duduk menyendiri di situ hah?! Apa kau tidak lapar? Kau belum makan dari tadi! Bbang… kalau boleh jujur, aku benar-benar sudah lelah, aku kelaparan. Aku sungguh lapar. Bagaimanapun juga seorang stalker butuh asupan gizi… bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa menguntitmu lagi karena aku jatuh sakit hah?! Ayolah Bang Yong Guk yang pabbo kembalilah ke sekolah, kau sudah membolos dua pelajaran, masa kau mau membolos hingga pulang sekolah?! Yaa! Cepat berdiri dari tempat dudukmu dasar makhluk tampan! _Himchan benar-benar sudah gila. Dia tak habis pikir dengan Bang Yongguk. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia bertahan tanpa makan dan minum selama 5 jam? oke mungkin makan masih tak masalah bagi Bang Yongguk, tapi minum? manusia butuh cairan dalam tubuhnya. Pikirannya mulai bermonolog lagi. Ku sarankan kau tuan Kim, pergilah ke UKS sekarang juga atau langsung saja ke Rumah Sakit dan langsung minta surat dokter untuk mengoperasi "otak"mu. Otakmu sudah "rusak" . Rusak karena seorang Bang Yongguk.

Kim Himchan, lelaki cantik itu tidak goyah dan tetap setia untuk bertahan, walau dia sudah menguntit seorang Bang Yongguk selama 5 jam. Tanpa makan dan minum, hanya duduk diam sambil tersenyum bahagia memandang Bang Yongguk. Dia tidak akan goyah walau peluh sebesar butir jagung mengalir dipelipisnya hingga turun kelehernya. Dia tidak goyah walau perutnya perih karena kelaparan. Kim Himchan lelaki setia dan pengecut. Kim Himchan tetap tersenyum lebar walau badannya tersiksa karena di hadapannya ada Bang Yongguk yang bagaikan seorang dokter yang mengobati lukanya dengan ketampanannya dan kharismanya. Dasar bodoh.

Himchan tetap lekat memandang "objek tampan"nya atau kita sebut saja sebagai Bang Yongguk. Karena ia begitu penasaran dengan sesuatu yang menarik perhatian seorang Bang Yongguk, pada akhirnya Kim Himchan mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke objek yang sedari tadi selalu ditatap lekat oleh Yongguk. Matanya menyipit. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ditatapnya benda yang dilihat Yongguk lekat-lekat. _Oh… bukankah itu Dandelion? Seingatku kau tidak menyukai bunga itu, karena setauku kau tidak suka sesuatu yang terlihat rapuh. _Ingatan Kim Him Chan begitu tajam, tapi ingatannya akan semakin tajam jika sudah menyangkut tentang Bang Yongguk.

_Sejak kapan taman sekolah ditanami dengan Bunga Dandelion? Aku tidak tau… ah mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk menjadi seorang Stalker Bang Yong Guk. _Lagi. Dia bermonolog lagi. Jelas saja dia selalu bermonolog, karena himchan sedang sendirian di sana dan memang dia selalu sendirian untuk menjadi seorang "Stalker Gukkie". Menjadi seorang "Stalker Gukkie" tidak lah mudah bagi seorang Kim Himchan, karena memang dasarnya Bang Yongguk merupakan lelaki yang sulit untuk diikuti.

Lama Kim Himchan bertahan hingga perlahan bibirnya mulai kering. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Bulir-bulir keringat mengalir di dahi dan pelipisnya. Perutnya terasa begitu nyeri. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut dan jantungnya berdebar. _Tuh kan Bbang… sudah aku bilang… aku sepertinya mulai sakit, tapi apa aku harus menyelesaikan tugas stalkerku sekarang juga?_ Wajahnya nampak tidak rela untuk meninggalkan Bang Yongguk sendirian, tetapi badannya tidak bisa untuk diajak kompromi. Dengan berat hati dia menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai "Stalker Gukkie" dan sedikit berlari meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah untuk pergi menuju ke UKS, tetapi sebelum itu dia menyempatkan untuk berbalik dan tersenyum hangat kepada "objek tampan"nya dan berkata, "aku tau kalau kau nyaman di sana, tetapi pikirkan juga kondisi tubuhmu. Aku tau kalau sebenarnya kau sangat lapar. Pergilah sejenak untuk sekedar beli sesuatu di kantin. Aku tidak mau kau jatuh sakit. Kalau kau sakit aku akan tambah sakit. Jadi kumohon beranjaklah dari tempat dudukmu" setelah itu himchan berlari meninggalkan tempatnya sambil memegangi perutnya yang teramat nyeri. Dia punya sakit Maag. Maag akut lebih tepatnya.

.

.

Wajah lelaki itu tampak damai memandangi pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sudah terhitung 5 jam ia memandangi sesuatu itu dengan diam. Dia tidak beranjak sedikitpun dari tempatnya. Mungkin ia terlalu nyaman berada di sana. Sebuah senyuman pun tersungging indah dibibir tebalnya. Sesekali ia terlihat menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Entahlah, mungkin dia mulai bosan duduk di bangku panjang itu sendirian. Dia mulai menegakkan tubuhnya yang tadinya punggung itu dengan nyamannya bersandar. Lelaki itu mulai membuka mulutnya perlahan, sepertinya hendak berbicara sesuatu, tetapi dia sendirian di bangku panjang taman sekolahnya siang hari itu. Lalu jika ia ingin berbicara, dia akan berbicara dengan siapa?

"Hi Dandelion, lama tidak melihatmu… sepertinya kau tumbuh subur." Kata lelaki itu yang diakhiri dengan senyuman lebarnya yang menunjukkan sebagian gusinya yang berwarna merah gelap yang diperuntukkan untuk "Dandelion" dihadapannya. Ah… aku mulai tau kau berbicara dengan siapa sekarang atau mungkin kau berbicara dengan sesuatu.

Dia menghela nafasnya kasar sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. Ada sesuatu yang berat untuk dia katakan. Rasanya selalu nyeri dibagian dada, tetapi jika ia tidak mengatakannya, rasa nyeri itu akan semakin menjadi-jadi dan tak terkendali. "Ayo kita berbicara sebentar. Kau mau kan mendengar semua rasa sakit ku? Karena… aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengutarakan rasa sakit ini kepada siapa pun, kecuali kau."

Dia kembali menghela nafasnya dengan kasar. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya lelaki itu terlihat seperti Bunga Dandelion yang rapuh. Bunga yang jika sedikit saja bergesekan dengan angin, maka dijamin bunga itu pasti akan terlepas pergi dari batangnya. Melayang bebas ke angkasa. Sama dengan hatinya, sedikit saja dia memikirkan orang itu, rasa sakit yang sangat nyeri itu mulai muncul lagi. Menyelubungi seluruh bagian tubuhnya dengan perlahan.

Lelaki itu mulai melanjutkan curahan hatinya, "kau tau kan kalau aku sama sekali tidak suka sesuatu yang rapuh," katanya seraya dilanjutkan dengan tawa yang meremehkan. "Aku sangat benci sesuatu yang lemah, tapi…," dia menggantungkan ucapannya hanya untuk sekedar menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan pelan, "tapi… hatiku sudah terlanjur jatuh pada sesuatu yang lemah itu, bahkan aku yang keras ini dibuat rapuh olehnya. Bahkan lebih rapuh darinya… lebih rapuh darimu..., kau mengerti ucapanku kan?" tanyanya yang hanya dijawab oleh Bunga Dandelion dengan meliuk-liukan batangnya.

Lelaki itu mulai melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi, "sepertinya aku mulai menyukai sesuatu yang lemah itu. Di sini seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang bebas setiap kali aku melihatnya. Tanpa sengaja di sini juga seperti ada genderang drum yang temponya begitu cepat, sedikit nyeri, tapi juga lebih banyak rasa senang. Haha… aku ini bicara apa." Dia memegang dada kirinya, sedikit meremasnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum miringnya yang tampak begitu tampan.

Sekali lagi dia menghela nafasnya. "Aku… perlahan aku mulai… mencintainya… entahlah, tapi aku pikir ini cinta, benar kan kalau ini cinta?" Sekali lagi pria itu bertanya dan sekali lagi si Dandelion menjawab hanya dengan meliuk-liukkan batangnya karena tanpa sengaja terkena hembusan angin.

"Hey, aku sudah dewasa, aku sudah SMA, bahkan aku ketua OSIS di sekolah ini, masa iya aku tidak bisa membedakan mana yang cinta dan mana yang bukan, aku bahkan dengan jelas bisa membedakan kedua hal yang menurutku menggelikan itu, tapi… terkadang aku juga berpikir..., apakah aku telah salah mengartikan perasaan ini?" Dia mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan memijit pelipisnya beserta keningnya perlahan. Terasa begitu pening. Hal ini begitu susah untuk diselesaikan. Lelaki itu bimbang dengan perasaannya. Entahlah, untuk saat ini dia belum menemukan titik terang dari permasalahan "hati"nya. Dia begitu bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia meremas dada kirinya lagi. Rasa nyeri didadanya mulai bertambah besar dan menyakitkan. Mengapa menentukan perasaan itu begitu sulit?

"Aku memikirkannya berulang-ulang. Aku selalu bertanya pada diriku sendiri berkali-kali, dan sepertinya… aku pikir... aku sudah mendapatkan jawabannya." Dia menghentikan perkataannya sejenak hanya untuk menyunggingkan senyuman gummynya perlahan, "dan sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukainya. Aku mencintainya, tetapi belum sangat mencintainya, tapi bisa saja menjadi sangat mencintainya suatu hari nanti. Lihat kan? Bicaraku semakin tak karuan." Dia menyadari dirinya yang begitu bodoh.

Wajah yang awalnya tampak serius mulai berubah menjadi cerah dan berseri. Hanya sedikit saja memikirkannya, bisa membuat perubahan raut wajah seorang Bang Yongguk berubah drastis. Ya, lelaki bodoh-dalam hal cinta-yang berumur 17 tahun itu adalah Bang Yongguk. Yongguk mulai tertawa perlahan melihat sikapnya sendiri yang tampak seperti seorang remaja kasmaran. Hey dia memang seorang remaja."Bagaimana bisa aku menyukainya? Kenapa aku menyukainya? Dan kenapa aku mencintainya? Sungguh. Dia benar-benar mengubahku menjadi Bunga Dandelion putih yang rapuh sepertimu. Haahhh… ini pasti bercanda. Semua kelakuannya membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Aaarrrggghhhh! jinjja mollaa~~~~!" Yongguk menggaruk bagian kepala belakangnya dengan gusar dan merengek seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan permen. Benarkah itu seorang Bang Yongguk?

"Dia bukan namja yang popular, tetapi dia begitu menarik perhatianku. Dia bukan namja yang jenius, tetapi dia begitu pintar memainkan perasaanku. Dia juga bukan namja yang tampan, tetapi dia begitu cantik dimataku. Dia cantik, bukan tampan, haha… aku benar-benar menyukai bentuk wajahnya itu." Bang Yongguk, lelaki tampan dan berkharisma itu tertawa dengan bahagia mengingat wajah Kim Himchan yang begitu mempesona dimatanya. Kau tau Kim Himchan, kau telah mengubah sepenuhnya kepribadian seorang Bang Yongguk.

"Aku juga begitu menyukai sikapnya, bukan hanya wajahnya. Tingkahnya yang selalu nampak gugup jika bertemu denganku itu begitu menggemaskan. Pipinya yang tiba-tiba saja selalu merona jika menatapku itu tampak begitu cantik. Senyum ramahnya yang selalu saja membuat jantungku berdetak tak terkendali. Aku menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat di mana hati ini begitu tidak bisa dikendalikan. Seperti tersengat listrik dan tubuhku bergetar seketika jika bertemu dengannya. Haha… aku bodoh. Aku bodoh karenamu Hime-ah." Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Bang Yongguk selalu tertawa bahagia karena Kim Himchan.

Tetapi perlahan tawa itu memudar. Wajah yang tadinya berseri itu menjadi murung. Bibirnya yang tadinya membentuk seulas senyum mulai melengkung ke bawah dengan tatapan matanya yang sayu."Tapi entahlah, kau tampak seperti pria lemah di hadapanku, tingkahmu yang kutu buku, kaca mata besarmu yang selalu kau pakai, tempat duduk di pojokan yang selalu kau buat sebagai tempat menyendirimu, dan tingkahmu yang seperti orang terbully. Semua itu tampak begitu menyedihkan. Kau tau… aku sedih… sangat sedih jika melihatmu seperti itu. Aku ingin membantu mu, tapi kau selalu menghindar dari ku. Apa wajahku terlalu menakutkan untukmu? Apa aku begitu menyeramkan karena suara beratku ini? Apa aku perlu operasi plastik agar kau tidak menghindariku lagi?"

"Hime-ah, aku hanya ingin kau tau, bahwa aku selalu ada di sini untukmu. Berhentilah untuk menghindariku lagi. Aku lelah jika kau terus seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin kau berubah. Berubah menjadi yang lebih baik." Untuk saat ini dia sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya. Bang Yongguk begitu kesal -atau gemas- terhadap tingkah Himchan yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Menyebalkan dalam arti kata yang lain.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk mendapatkanmu. Aku akan mengubahmu menjadi yang lebih baik lagi. Aku akan berusaha agar kau mau melihatku. Aku akan membuatmu untuk tidak takut lagi kepadaku. Tidak menghindariku lagi. Aku akan rela mengubah segalanya. Bahkan mungkin mengubah warna rambutku yang awalnya cokelat menjadi hitam, atau mungkin mengubah rambut mouhakku menjadi berponi agar aku tampak lebih lembut mungkin, atau mengubah warna kulitku yang hitam menjadi putih? Tapi kalau masalah kulit aku tidak bisa berjanji." Katanya panjang lebar dan tanpa disadarinya dia sedikit mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Wujud dari semangat yang membara. Kali ini Bang Yongguk bersungguh-sungguh untuk mewujudkan tekatnya.

"Haaahhh… Hime-ah, kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi. Sungguh. Tidak bisa kah kau sedikit saja berpaling dari bukumu dan melihatku hah?!"

Bang Yongguk seorang ketua OSIS yang berkharisma menggerang frustasi seperti anak SMP yang baru saja mengenal cinta. Lelaki bertubuh atletis itu tidak habis pikir pada sosok lelaki yang disukainya itu. Kenapa Himchannya bisa separah itu? Kenapa mendapatkan seorang Kim Himchan begitu sulit? Bang Yongguk hanya tidak tau jika Himchan yang sebenarnya sangat jenius itu merupakan penguntit setianya. Bang yongguk hanya tidak tau jika Himchan juga sangat mencintainya, bahkan lebih dari seorang Bang Yongguk mencintai Kim Himchan. Bang Yongguk hanya tidak tau bahwa Kim Himchan ternyata juga sangat mengharapkannya. Mereka berdua hanya tidak tau jika Tuhan mempunyai rencana lain untuk cinta mereka. Mereka hanya harus sabar menunggu dan berusaha. Tenang saja, Tuhan sudah merencanakan rencana yang tak terpikir oleh kalian. Tunggu saja sesaat lagi.

.

.

_Aku, Kim Himchan, akan tetap setia menjadi "Stalker Gukkie" sampai Tuhan mengizinkan kita bertemu. Selama apa pun itu… aku akan menunggu hari itu datang. Hari di mana aku bisa melihat kau dan kau bisa melihat aku. Tanpa harus bersembunyi…._

_Aku, Bang Yongguk, sama sekali tidak suka sesuatu yang rapuh, aku sangat benci sesuatu yang lemah, tapi… hatiku sudah terlanjur jatuh pada sesuatu yang rapuh itu dan di sisi lain aku sangat menyukainya, bahkan aku mencintainya. Tetapi ternyata aku akan lebih rapuh darinya jika melihatnya selalu lemah dan tak berdaya… aku akan remuk._

_._

_._

_._

_TBC_

_._

_._

_._

_YUHUUUUUUUUUUU~~~~~~~~ _

_Finda is back…. Wooohoooo…. Leggo…. Boom clap boom boom clap oohhh…._

_Wuahhh long time no see guys …._

_Jujur, awalnya aku mau hapus ff ini, tapi setelah aku liat lagi semua review kalian, trus ada yg tanya di twitter, fb, bahkan sampai line dan bbm (aku terharu banget... makasi semuanya), aku jadi enggak tega dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan akan tetap melanjutkan ff ini sampai tamat…._

_maaf reader ku... maaf banget... aku menyesal... maka dari itu aku memutuskan untuk kembali lagi menjadi author setelah pada awalnya aku ingin berhenti. aku kembali karena dukungan kalian... terutama buat sahabatku yg selalu mendukung aku 100% untuk menjadi seorang author walaupun aku author ff yaoi..._

_terima kasiiiiihhhhhhhh... kalian semua sangat berarti untukku... tetap dukung aku yaaaa..._

_aku lamaaaaaaaa banget enggak nulis, jadi maaf kalo chapeter ini agak gaje …_

_seperti biasa... dimohon dengan sangat kritik, saran, atau... pujian .. hahaha.._

_TERIMA KASIH BANYAK untuk reviewer ku and sider ku…. You're my everything…._

_._

_._

_._

_Chapter berikutnya JONGLO ~~~_

_._

_._

_Okay .. see you next chapter… pai pai~~~_

_._

_#Novemberwish : semoga bisa update cepet_


	4. A LETTER, JONGLO

**CHOCOLATE BISCUITS**

Author : Finda DaeJae

Genre : Romance, Drama

Cast : DaeJae, BangHim, JongLo, dll

Rating : T

Type : Chaptered

Disclaimer : cerita ini asli milik saya, tetapi pemerannya asli milik kopelnya masing-masing dan kami semua asli milik Tuhan (?)

Summary : Kita dipertemukan oleh sekotak biscuit rasa cokelat. Aneh bukan? Tetapi harus bagaimana lagi, kita tidak dapat menentukan bagaimana caranya takdir mempertemukan kita, meskipun takdir mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang tidak masuk akal.

SHOUNEN-AI menuju YAOI ~~~~~~ OFFICIAL COUPLE ~~~~~~~

.

.

.

MAKNAE LINE ! *yg uke nya lebih tinggi dari seme (-_-)/ *digeplak uppie

LEGGO !

.

.

.

INTRODUCTION

**A LETTER**

.

.

.

_To: Hyungku yang menyebalkan_

_Hai Hyung… sudah lama ya kita tidak bertemu, mungkin sudah sekitar 4 tahun…_

_4 tahun… lama sekali kan? Apa kau tidak merindukanku Hyung? Aku… aku disini… sangat merindukanmu. Asal kau tau itu._

_Bagaimana kabarmu Hyung? Apa kau makan dengan baik? Apa kau masih suka menari seperti dulu? Apa sekarang kau tidak lagi menari? Kuharap kau masih tetap menari seperti pertama kali dan terakhir kali aku melihatmu. Kau tau Hyung, kau sangat hebat waktu itu._

_Bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Bagaimana sih rasanya di Seoul itu? Sampai-sampai kau betah sekali 4 tahun berada di sana. Apakah tempatnya lebih indah ketimbang di Mokpo?! Kau menyebalkan sekali!_

_Kau akan pulang kan? kapan kau akan pulang?_

_Kabari aku ya Hyung, jika Hyung ingin pulang ke Mokpo…_

_Awas saja kalau Hyung tidak pulang! Jika Hyung tidak pulang-pulang juga, aku akan langsung menyusulmu ke sana, dan langsung menghajarmu di tempat. Tunggu saja Hyung!_

_Tapi intinya… aku akan tetap setia menunggumu pulang. Menunggumu di tempat biasa kita bertemu. Padang Dandelion._

_Eum… baiklah pikirkan saja itu nanti, sekarang, aku akan bercerita tentang diriku. Ibuku bilang, jika kemampuanku sudah berkembang pesat loh Hyung… Hehe… pasti kau akan bangga padaku nanti setelah kita bertemu, Hyung!_

_Oh iya Hyung, aku juga bertambah tinggi bahkan mungkin tinggi ku sekarang lebih tinggi dari tinggi Hyung… haha… aku lupa berapa tinggi Hyung saat terakhir kali kita bertemu. Haahhh… bodohnya aku tidak mengingatnya…_

_Aku baru saja naik kelas loh, dan hebatnya aku ranking satu… ibuku sampa-sampai membelikan aku skateboard berwarna biru kesukaanku. Akhirnya dia mengabulkan permintaanku juga. Haha…_

_Sekarang aku juga sudah bisa menulis dengan lancar loh, buktinya aku sering mengirimimu surat, tapi… kau tidak pernah membalas suratku… haha tidak apa-apa hyung, mungkin kau sibuk…_

_Aku menghitung sudah 13 surat yang aku kirim untukmu Hyung dan kau sama sekali belum membalas suratku satu pun…_

_Apa aku bersedih? Tentu saja Hyung! Aku sangat sedih, bahkan aku berpikir bahwa kau telah melupakanku…_

_Tapi aku segera menghilangkan pikiran itu Hyung. Tidak mungkin kan jika Hyung lupa pada ku? Itu tidak mungkin kan Hyung? Haha…_

_Maka dari itu Hyung, cepatlah balas suratku, jika kau membalas suratku berarti kau tidak melupakanku. Benar kan? Aku akan menunggu balasan surat darimu Hyung… hehe…_

_Berarti ini surat ke 14 ya Hyung. Wuaaahh! Banyak sekali Hyung… berarti banyak cerita yang aku ceritakan pada mu kan? Jangan bosan kepada ceritaku ya Hyung, karena ceritaku akan aku usahakan selalu berbeda setiap aku mengirimimu surat …_

_Hyung…_

_Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, haruskah aku menulis surat yang ke 15, atau surat yang ke 20, atau surat yang ke 100, baru kau mau membalas suratku Hyung?_

_Hyung…_

_Setidaknya balaslah surat ku walau sekali, setidaknya beri aku kabar, jangan menghilang seperti ini… setidaknya biarkan aku tau bahwa kau baik-baik saja di sana…_

_Hyung…_

_Kau… tidak menyayangiku lagi? Apa benar kau telah melupakanku?_

_Jahat sekali jika hal itu benar, padahal disini aku masih menyayangimu dan masih setia menunggumu untuk pulang…_

_Hyung…_

_Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku benar-benar ingin melihatmu menari, dan aku sungguh ingin mendengar suaramu itu lagi…_

_Hyung… pulanglah…, ah tidak! Jika kau tidak bisa pulang, tidak apa-apa, aku akan merelakannya, tapi setidaknya balaslah suratku…_

_Hyung… aku… merindukanmu…_

_Hyung… aku… aku… sudahlah lupakan, aku akan berbicara hal itu, setelah aku bertemu denganmu atau setelah kau membalas suratku…_

_Pertanda_

_Choi Jun Hong_

Anak lelaki itu meneteskan air matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ada perasaan tidak menyenangkan di hatinya. Dia merasakan ada tali tambang yang begitu mengikat dadanya dengan erat. Dia ingin melepaskan tambang itu, tetapi tidak bisa. Tali tambang itu akan lepas jika hanya dibuka oleh orang yang dipanggil "Hyung" oleh Junhong itu, tetapi "Hyung" nya belum kembali. Sepertinya tali tambang yang mengikat dadanya itu akan tetap mengikatnya untuk waktu yang lama.

Bulir-bulir air mata itu tetap mengalir seperti aliran sungai. Begitu berat mengingat semua kenangan dengan 'Hyung'nya dulu. Kenangan 4 tahun yang lalu tidak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Choi JunHong. Kenangan di mana ia terakhir kali bertemu dengan Moon JongUp. Saat JongUp memutuskan untuk pergi ke Seoul meninggalkan Junhong untuk mengejar impiannya. Tidak akan mudah untuk dilupakan. Bahkan JunHong berharap ia akan kecelakaan dan terkena amnesia. Dengan begitu, selesai sudah kan semua masalah.

Dia mendekap surat itu erat, berharap surat itu akan terbalaskan, untuk yang pertama kali, setelahnya ia langsung memasukkan surat itu ke Kotak Pos. Ada sedikit rasa lega setiap kali ia menuliskan surat untuknya. Berbagi pengalaman hanya dengan menulis surat sudah cukup membuatnya senang, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya ia akan merasa bahagia. Setidaknya menulis surat untuk Moon Jongup merupakan hobbynya sejak 4 tahun yang lalu.

Anak lelaki bernama Choi Junhong itu pulang ke rumahnya dengan langkah pelan sambil menikmati indahnya suasana kota Mokpo. Menghirup udara pagi Mokpo yang begitu menyegarkan. Angin yang berhembus lembut menerpa dirinya terasa sangat nyaman. Hanya hal itu yang sedikit bisa membuatnya untuk melupakan tangis dan sedihnya tadi yang tumpah ruah ketika teringat saat-saat bersama Moon Jongup, lelaki menyebalkan itu.

Junhong lebih memilih berbelok ke taman dekat rumahnya daripada memilih untuk langsung pulang. Entahlah, kakinya yang menuntunnya pergi ke tempat bersejarah itu. Setelah sampai di komplek taman, langkahnya terhenti tepat di hadapan padang Bunga Dandelion. Anak lelaki berkulit putih itu tersenyum cerah mengingat kenangannya bersama Moon Jongup, sahabatnya yang menyebalkan itu. Dia berdiri menghadap taman bunga itu dalam diam. Perasaannya tak menentu. Pikirannya kembali menjelajah kenangan 4 tahun silam.

Setelah beberapa menit bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Akhirnya Choi Junhong pun buka mulut. Dia mengucapkan kata yang sangat lirih, seperti bisikan dan tak lama setelahnya ia kembali menangis. _Hyung… Jongup Hyung… _begitulah kata yang terdengar seperti bisikan tadi.

Air matanya belum berhenti mengalir, bahkan sekarang air mata itu mengalir lebih deras. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di tempat itu melihatnya dengan tatapan heran sekaligus kasian, tetapi tidak ada salah satu di antara mereka yang berani mengacaukan acara menangis Choi Junhong. Mereka hanya melihatnya tanpa bermaksud untuk menenangkan anak leki-laki tersebut.

Choi Junhong hanya anak laki-laki berumur 10 tahun, tetapi kenapa dia bisa merasakan rasa ini yang seharusnya rasa tersebut hanya bisa di rasakan oleh anak remaja atau orang dewasa. Choi Junhong hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang polos dan sekarang yang dia mengerti tentang perasaaanya hanyalah ia begitu merindukan Moon JongUp, dia membutuhkan Moon Jongup, hanya itu, tidak lebih, tetapi seperti nya untuk mengabulkan satu permintaan itu sangat sulit.

Angin pagi di taman itu menerpa rambut lurus hitamnya dengan lembut dan angin itu pun juga yang mengeringkan air matanya secara alami. Air mata itu telah kering dengan sendirinya. Setelah Junhong merasa lebih baik, dia menyunggingkan senyuman lembutnya. Sejujurnya dia merasa sangat lega setelah menangis kencang di hadapan Bunga Dandelion tersebut. _Hanya dengan melihat bunga ini, aku bisa mengingatmu kembali Hyung, hanya dengan melihat bunga ini, hatiku dapat merasa lebih tenang. Terima kasih Hyung, karena telah mengenalkanku pada Bunga Dandelion putih ini._ _Dan juga… aku akan tetap setia menunggumu di sini…_ senyuman itu berubah menjadi tawa bahagia. Dia sangat berterimakasih kepada Bunga Dandelion karena telah mempertemukannya dengan Jongup dan juga dia sangat merasa lega, karena setidaknya dia mempunyai kenangannya dengan Jongup.

Junhong melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya meninggalkan taman ini dan pulang ke rumahnya yang megah itu dengan langkah yang pelan. Ada perasaan sedikit lega, tetapi perasaan lega itu belum bisa melepas tali tambang yang mengingkat dadanya sejak 4 tahun silam, tetapi bagaimanapun juga Junhong masih dapat tersenyum bersama dengan Bunga Dandelion untuk mengenang kehadiran Moon Jong Up yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah kembali pulang dan Junhong harus menepati janjinya untuk menyusul JongUp ke Seoul.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam ikal kira-kira umurnya lebih tua 1 tahun dari Junhong sedang tersenyum menatap surat yang ada di tangannya. Senyum kesedihannya itu tak pernah luput dari wajahnya di saat sekali lagi ia mendapatkan surat dari orang tersayangnya itu. Ada sebersit rasa bersalah ketika mengetahui bahwa orang tersayangnya itu sedang menunggunya di sana. _Apa kali ini aku harus membalas suratnya atau aku langsung pulang saja ya? _begitulah isi pikirannnya yang nampak kacau. Jika ia pulang, apa yang akan ia persembahkan untuk orang tersayangnya itu. Itulah yang ia bingungkan, ia takut jika ia akan mengecewakan orang tersayangnya itu jika ia pulang dengan tangan hampa dan tidak bisa membanggakannya sama sekali dan jika disuruh harus membalas surat itu, ia begitu bingung ingin membalas apa. Ia begitu bodoh.

Anak laki-laki berumur 11 tahun itu melipat kembali surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop biru lalu menyimpannya di dalam laci. Sudah terhitung 14 surat yang tersimpan dengan rapi di dalam laci kayunya itu. Sekali lagi ia tersenyum menatap begitu banyaknya surat yang Junhong kirimkan untuknya. Ia masih tetap tersenyum menatap surat-surat yang berada di dalam lacinya itu. Senyum miris.

Setelah puas memandangi surat-surat tersebut, di tutupnya laci itu dengan rapat dan menguncinya. Ia menghela nafasnya kasar. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali memikirkan kejadian yang begitu membuatnya frustasi. Ia memijit pelipisnya perlahan, lalu menarik nafas panjang, dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. _Tunggu aku sebentar lagi… kau bisa menungguku sebentar lagi sampai aku bisa diterima di TS Entertainment? Kumohon tunggulah aku sebentar saja... aku berjanji kepadamu, setelah semuanya telah beres aku akan pulang, sebagai gantinya, kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya aku akan membalas suratmu junhong-ah… _begitulah kata hatinya yang sedang gundah itu. Kemudian ia mulai menyiapkan kertas beserta amplopnya lalu mulai menulis jawaban yang ingin Junhong ketahui tentang dirinya.

_To : Choi Junhong yang pabo…_

_Hai juga Junhongku yang pabo, haha… ini memang sudah 4 tahun…_

_4 tahun memang waktu yang lama, bahkan terasa sangat lama bagiku. Aku tau kalau kau merindukanku Junhong-ah, aku bisa menebaknya. Aku juga merindukanmu, bahkan sangat merindukanmu…_

_Aku baik-baik saja. Aku makan dengan baik. Kau tau, bahkan sekarang aku punya makanan favorite, akhir-akhir ini aku begitu menyukai biscuit cokelat, karena dengan makanan itu aku dapat mengingatmu dan mengenang kebersamaan kita… haha… lucu sekali saat aku menyadari bahwa sekarang aku menyamakan dirimu dengan sebuah biscuit, jangan salah paham dulu, aku menyamankan kalian berdua karena kalian sama-sama manis. Tentu saja aku masih menari, kau ini bagaimana, maka dari itu aku pergi ke seoul karena ingin mengejar impianku sebagai seorang Dancer. Benarkah aku sehebat itu ketika sedang menari? Ah, kau terlalu berlebihan anak pabo…_

_Di sini tidak menyenangkan, karena di sini tidak ada kau, Junhong-ah. Sejujurnya aku tidak betah berada di Seoul, ya mungkin aku memang punya teman bermain, tetapi tidak ada yang menyenangkan semenyenangkan dirimu. Menurutku lebih indah Mokpo, karena di sana ada kau. Sebegitu menyebalkannya kah diriku? Maafkan aku Choi Junhong… _

_Aku tidak tau kapan aku akan pulang, aku tidak bisa berjanji kepadamu… atau seperti katamu saja bagaimana? Kau akan menyusulku kemari, susul saja aku jika kau bisa! :P_

_Kau masih mengingat Padang Dandelion? Terima kasih banyak karena kau masih mengingatnya. Haha… aku jadi teringat saat-saat itu, di sana merupakan tempat bersejarah kita, iya kan? Maka dari itu, kau harus selalu mengingat tempat itu! Awas saja jika kau melupakannya!_

_Terima kasih karena telah setia menungguku, tetapi apakah kau bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi Choi Junhong, menunggu namja menyebalkan ini?_

_Aku akan selalu bangga kepadamu… apapun yang kau lakukan, asalkan itu tidak membahayakan dirimu, aku akan selalu mendukungmu, tetapi aku hanya akan bisa mendukungmu dari jauh…_

_Haahhh… mamang sudah seharusnya kalau tinggimu itu bertambah Tuan Choi… dan bisakah kalau kau tidak usah membahas soal tinggi badan dan lagi Kau tidak usah repot-repot mengingat tinggi badanku tuan Choi… -_-)/ itu tidak penting sekali! Asal kau tau Tuan Choi yang terhormat, aku sangat sensitive dengan tinggi badan. Jangan membahas itu lagi jika kau mengirim surat yang ke 15._

_Woah! Choi Junhongku yang pabo sudah pintar sekarang, tapi sepertinya masih lebih pintar aku, karena aku kan selalu berada di atasmu, jika kau ranking satu, lalu aku ranking barapa? Kau kan pabo, pasti saat bermain skateboard, kau selalu terjatuh kan? Haha… aku sudah tau hal itu… dasar namja ceroboh!_

_Memang benar kalau aku sedang sibuk, tapi sekarang aku membalas suratmu kan? Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu bersedih, tetapi perlu kau ingat Tuan Choi yang pabo, aku tidak akan pernah melupakanmu. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakanmu. Kau ini dasar benar-benar bodoh. Apanya yang ranking satu? Masih bodoh begitu…_

_Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki seseorang yang setia di sisiku, terima kasih banyak Junghongku sayang… tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah bosan mendengar 14 cerita yang selalu kau selipkan di 14 surat yang kau kirimkan kepadaku… bahkan 1.000 cerita pun aku tak masalah…_

_Aku bahkan tersiksa di sini karena aku lebih merindukanmu daripada kau merindukanku. Jadi Kau tidak perlu menyusahkan dirimu sendiri dengan menulis surat yang ke 15, atau yang ke 20, atau yang ke 100 sekalipun, karena sebenarnya sudah cukup dengan satu surat saja, karena setidaknya dengan satu surat itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau masih dapat mengingat ku dengan baik, apa lagi dengan adanya 14 surat. Itu sudah membuktikan bahwa kau… bahwa kau sebenarnya… menyukaiku? Benarkan kalau kau menyukaiku? Mengaku sajalah… karena selama 14 surat yang aku baca, kau sama sekali belum pernah menyatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya…_

_Menghilang? Siapa yang menghilang, aku tidak menghilang kok -_-)/ … siapa juga yang bilang bahwa aku tidak menyayangimu lagi dan melupakanmu. Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong Tuan Choi yang terhormat… kau menyebalkan! Seharusnya yang jahat itu kau, bukan aku… karena kau telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang aku! Kau jahat Tuan Choi!_

_Tapi bagaimanapun juga aku begitu menyayangimu, menyayangimu layaknya adik sendiri, tapi perasaan itu hanya di awalnya, karena sepertinya sekarang aku telah menganggapmu berbeda…_

_Junhong-ah… aku juga merindukanmu…_

_Junhong-ah… aku… aku… menyayangimu… sangat…_

_Aku tau ini aneh, mengungkapkan perasaan hanya lewat surat, terlebih lagi, kita sudah tidak bertemu selama 4 tahun, tetapi aku sungguh tidak dapat menahannya…_

_Junhong-ah…_

_Saat kita betemu entah beberapa bulan lagi tau beberapa tahun lagi atau bahkan saat kau telah melupakanku. Apakah aku masih bisa untuk kau terima kembali?_

_Aku pasti diterima kan?_

_Pertanda_

_MOON JONG UP :* :*_

.

.

Kesetiaan itu tidak pudar ditelan waktu, tidak punah ditelan nafsu, dan tidak tergadaikan karena jauh. Kesetiaan itu menunggu.

.

.

Terima kasih baaaannnnyyyyaaaaaaakkkkkkk atas review nya ..

Review nya panjang-panjang .. haha aku suka .. review lagi yg panjang ya .. hehe ..

Maaf. Maaf banget… maaf karena selalu mengecewakan kalian.


End file.
